


Jibbs at home.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Just a bit of jibbs fun, smut with no plot. Jibbs at home on Saturday morning.





	

It was Jethro Gibbs' weekend off and he was laying in bed next to his beautiful wife (and boss) Jenny Shepard-Gibbs, he watched her sleep peacefully not wanting to wake her up. His left arm curled around her waist as he was cuddled up next to her never wanting to have to get up ever. Unfortunately his bladder had over plans and was now saying get up or pee the bed. He gently un-tangled his arm from Jenny ,being careful she doesn't wake, and gets out of his warm comfortable bed, and made his way to the on suite bathroom. After doing his business he walks to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of hot black coffee, an arm snaked around his waist, he turned around and he pressed his lips against hers, she pressed her lips harder on his parting his mouth with her tongue. The kiss got more and more passionate as he reached around and pulled her hips towards him, their two bodies close together and Jenny ground her hips into his causing an sharp intake of breath from Gibbs and she smirked, braking the kiss, "maybe we should continue this in the bedroom, so we don't get caught by any of the kids and traumatize them" "its 7:30 on a saturday morning, they wont be awake untill about 10." But he nodded anyway. She pulled him bye the waistband of his boxers towards the room. They got inside and shut the door behind them, Jen pushed Gibbs backwards ,all the while keeping eye contact with him, pushing him towards the closed door and passionately started to roam his mouth with her tongue, he could feel her knee in-between his legs, millimetres from the hardening member in his underwear, he reached around her back and unclasped her lace black bra, letting it fall to the floor. Jen hooked her left index finger in the band of his boxers, the other tugging onto his silver hair at the back of his head. He grew harder at the feeling, he broke the kiss, the need for air too much. Jen smirked her hand began moving on him and he gasped, his lips never leaving hers. Their eyes met, lips barely touching and the intensity of it alone almost made him cum as she rubbed his throbbing member from the outside of his pants "Jen.." He said in a breathy moan. She stroked him faster, gripping on tighter, the sensation amazing "fuck, Jen" he said trying to fight back some self control. "maybe, if you're good." Pun intended. The thought just turned him on more, if even possible. She stopped touching him and gently, painfully slowly pulled his underwear down, torturing him. As she pulled them down he stepped of the boxers. Jen's lips were so close, barely touching his mouth, he wanted to reach out and kiss her but before he had the chance. She went down on her knees, lightly licked the tip of his length making Gibbs groan and thrust his hips forward, and Jen heard the sound of his head hitting the door, she gripped his shaft, stroking gently, before increasing the speed, and she could see the pre-cum gathering. He growled, the sensations overwhelming him. She licked the pre-cum off before wrapping her lips around the head of him and sucking gently."God, Jen." He groaned. His hand latched onto her dark red curls of hair. She swallowed, taking him in another inch and he let out a strangled moan, getting closer and closer to the edge. His legendary self-control hanging on by a thread as she started to trace a line around his balls with her tongue, teasing him. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls, so close. She knew he was close, Jen stopped. He let out a groan of frustration. "whaa..why'd you stop?? He asked breathlessly. She rose from the floor and pushed him onto the bed untill he lay down flat, she straddled his hips, making him groan, Jen was so wet and sank down onto him, filling her, they both let out a moan at the friction, then Jen began to move on him. Changing the angle from good to great hitting every spot inside her, Gibbs thrust up meeting her every time, "yesss! god Jethro so good" she moaned out, she was nearing the edge, riding him harder, Gibbs placed one of his hands between them and rubbed between her folds, flicking her clit "ohh, Jethro! Yes more....so.close!" He rubbed harder. They both came with a shout. Jen collapsed on top of him, they both panted, out of breath."That. Was. Amazing Jen" Gibbs said panting, tryna catch his breath. "god, I love sex in the morning."


End file.
